


Champagne Desires

by woctab



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is a needy drunk, Damian just wants all of Tim's attention, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Damian, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Tim needs to finish a report before the board meeting tomorrow, but Damian has other plans.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Champagne Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm in quarantine for the rest of the month so I decided why not write TimDami porn without plot? The ship only has 613 fics on A03 and I find that to be sad. We need more fics! So I'll try my best to do my part. 
> 
> I really like the idea of a drunk Damian just being vocal and needy and wanting all of Tim's attention. And also he really likes to choke on Tim's cock. Anyway this is just porn. I hope it is enjoyable!

Tim looked up from his computer and groaned. He really didn’t have time to deal with Damian and his childish behavior. This report needed to be done and he wouldn’t have time to complete it tomorrow. The board meeting was scheduled for tomorrow and that would take up most of his time.

“Go away, Damian,” he snapped. 

The purpose of leaving Bruce and Damian downstairs was for them to schmooze with all the investors. He had managed to sneak away because Bruce had captured their attention. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by Damian. 

\----------

Damian loathed the dinners his father hosted every few months with the investors. His cheeks already hurt from smiling. It was unfathomable that he had to, as his father put it, play nice with imbeciles.

The investors were currently testing his self-restraint by asking about his personal life. Why didn’t he understand that he didn’t care to date or even get to know their daughters? Did they think he was a fool because he was young? 

He did not drink ever, but he was being pushed to the edge. When a glass of champagne passed through his field of vision, he reached out and took one. 

The drink was vile, however, that didn’t stop him from gulping down another. Damian was reaching for a fourth when a hand shot out and stopped him. 

His father was giving him a sharp and disapproving look. As to not cause a scene, he simply rolled his eyes and didn’t pull against the hold his father had on his hand. After a moment, his father released his hand and stepped away. 

Damian glared before walking away. The champagne was his only reprieve from the idiots surrounding him and his father had taken it away. 

Moving toward the shadows and away from the crowds, he leaned against the wall. Scanning the room, he noted that Tim was nowhere in sight. Damian ground his teeth. It was unfair that Tim had slipped away from the dinner when he was occupied. 

His eyes flickered toward his father and he smirked when he confirmed that he was distracted by the investors. This was his chance to slip away and find Tim. The other man would not be allowed to hide in his office, while he suffered. 

When he pushed himself off the wall, his legs wobbled and his vision blurred, but he ignored it. Damian had a goal and he would not be deterred by a bit of unsteadiness. With quick but quiet steps, he made his way toward the elevators. 

Damian groaned when the elevator started moving. Why did his head feel achy? He closed his eyes and tried to gather his bearings. The ding of the elevator jolted him back into reality and he exited. Damian had to blink a few times so that his vision cleared as he walked. 

Because of how unsteady he felt on his feet, he paused and leaned against the wall. Could this be a side effect of the three glasses of champagne? But it made no sense, the glasses weren’t even full. Damian huffed and straightened himself up. 

Once he was in front of Tim’s door, he threw it open not bothering to knock. Damian was shocked when Tim snapped at him to go away. How dare he talk to him in such a manner? 

Not heeding Tim’s warning, he closed the door and glared at him. Tim had no right to give him orders and he would not be going anywhere. Tim needed to go back downstairs and talk to those annoying investors. 

The room was beginning to spin again, and he very clumsily made his way toward the desk. He would not be ignored! Dropping to his knees, he crawled under the desk and settled himself between Tim’s legs. 

Damian leaned forward and rested his head on Tim’s left thigh. It was as warm as he remembered and just as comfortable. 

“Tim,” he whined. “P-Pay…P-Pay attention to me!” 

“Damian, what the fuck?” Tim asked, his voice clipped and angry. 

“I do not want to date their daughters. I do not like them. I do not want to have children with them. I-I…I just want to suck your cock,” he rambled. 

There was silence and Damian was upset that he could not look at Tim’s face. However, looking at Tim’s face meant that he would have to remove his cheek from Tim’s glorious thigh, and he did not want to do that either. 

Damian reasoned that he would have to stop rubbing his face against Tim’s thigh, if he wanted to suck his cock. Letting out a soft whine, he lifted his head and then proceeded to unzip Tim’s pants and pull out his cock. 

“You are not hard,” he whimpered. “Do you not like me anymore?” This upset him far more than it should, and he began to sniffle. 

“Damian…Sweetheart…What’s wrong with you?” Tim asked him. 

“I just want to suck your cock, but you are not hard!” How could there be anything wrong with him? It was Tim’s cock that had the problem. How could he not know that that was what was upsetting him? 

“Why don’t you get me hard?” Tim suggested. 

“Fine,” he huffed. 

Damian relaxed a fraction when he felt Tim’s hand stroking his head. He released Tim’s cock and licked his palms a few times, before grasping his cock and jerking it. 

It only took a few jerks for Tim’s cock to start hardening in his hand. Damian let out a pleased sound and then leaned down. Sticking his tongue out, he ran it over the length of Tim’s shaft and then along the ridges of the head. 

“Habibi your cock is big,” Damian slurred. 

Sighing happily, Damian leaned down and nuzzled Tim’s cock, inhaling his musky scent. “You smell so good.” 

His mouth was watering, and he couldn’t hold back anymore, he needed Tim’s cock in his mouth. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth and swallowed the head. His tongue laved at the slit and he moaned happily as he tasted Tim’s pre-cum. 

Damian’s body was thrumming with pleasure and his back arched when he felt Tim tugging on his hair. He was vaguely aware that Tim was saying something. Was it his name? Was it cries for more of his mouth? 

Breathing through his nose, he eased more and more of Tim’s cock into his mouth. His tongue slid over the veins and he groaned when he felt Tim hardening fully in his mouth. 

Reaching out, he cupped Tim’s balls and then rolled them in his palm as he continued to suck his cock. Damian’s toes curled in pleasure when the tip of Tim’s cock hit the back of his throat. It made him gag and he pulled off to catch his breath. 

Gagging on Tim’s cock always made him hard. Damian didn’t know why he liked it so much, but it always made him cum. 

“Baby, are you drunk?” Tim asked him. 

“I only drank three glasses of champagne; they were not full. Thus, I cannot be drunk,” he replied. Talking about that was not important, what was important was sucking Tim’s cock. 

Damian eased back a bit and eyed Tim’s cock. Had Tim always had two cocks? He kept blinking until his vision came into focus. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down a little. Over excitement had to be the cause of his blurry vision. 

As much as he wanted to keep sucking Tim’s cock, he also wanted Tim to rut into his mouth. Chewing on his bottom lip, he contemplated his next course of action. Did he want to keep sucking or did he want Tim to slam his cock down his throat? It didn’t take him long to make up his mind. 

“P-Please, please, fuck my mouth. Make me c-c-choke,” Damian begged Tim. He knew that begging Tim for what he wanted always led to him getting his way. 

His cock spasmed when Tim gripped his head and gave him exactly what he wanted. The thrusts were hard and fast and hit the back of his throat just right. 

Drool was leaking from the corners of his mouth as Tim used his mouth to get off. His body was shuddering, his cock wouldn’t stop leaking, and he knew was he going to cum. Every time, he gagged, he got that much closer. 

Tears streamed down his face as Tim’s cock was pushed deeper down his throat. His body was overwrought with pleasure as his throat convulsed around the cockhead. 

Tim gave a brutal thrust and he came in his pants. His vision turned white and he sobbed as the pleasure took over his body. 

As he was coming down, he felt Tim jerk and then cum was filling his mouth. Damian dutifully tried to swallow everything, but he could feel the cum sliding down his chin. 

When Tim pulled away, he whined pitifully. He had wanted to feel Tim softening in his mouth. However, he settled down when Tim started stroking his hair. Inching forward, he once again made himself comfortable between Tim’s thighs. 

\----------

Tim leaned back in his chair and looked down at Damian. The brat was knocked out, face resting on his right thigh and his left hand was clutching on to the fabric of his pants.

There was no doubt in his mind that Damian was drunk because while he was a vocal and needy lover, he was never that vocal about wanting attention. The slurred words were also a giveaway. It was a bit amusing that Damian was a light weight. 

Sighing, he reached down and gently ran his fingers through his hair. Tim wondered how much he would remember when he woke up. He could imagine what he’d be like, pouty and complaining that he was uncomfortable because his underwear felt sticky. 

Hopefully, Bruce didn’t come looking for them because he really didn’t want to explain why Damian was under his desk _again_. It didn’t go over well the last time Bruce caught them.


End file.
